


The Small Moments

by Rhohel_of_the_Shire



Series: Small Moments Are to be Treasured [1]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: A little off canon, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhohel_of_the_Shire/pseuds/Rhohel_of_the_Shire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The flashes of beautiful red contrasted with the still blue sky, though he could see none of it. However, she could see all of him; she then thinks to herself 'Tis th' small moments tha' need ta be treasured.' Demelza Carne/Ross Poldark</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Small Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So FF is down and I decided to write a little for AO3 and this will be posted to FF when the site is running again.
> 
> Paring: Demelza Carne/Ross Poldark
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Poldark belongs to Winston Graham.

Sea swimming was not something that he indulged in, in fact he much rather would like to get the feel of  _her_ off his skin before he returned to Nampara. It would be wrong to have his flesh remember that woman's touches when his mind actively sought the feel of another. Yes, Ross Poldark only swam in the sea on this day in order to forget, while unbeknownst to him another watched him in order to remember. Above him hidden on the cliffs was the woman he employed as his kitchen maid. 

Demelza Carne was a just as human as any other lady or female that she knew, and if any other had been in her position then they would do the same as she. Perhaps it was demoralizing to observe such a spectacle but who was to blame her? This was sin at its purist; the true embodiment of carnal lust. None should be able to wield such power over another.

Though this was the infamous Ross Poldark, a man who was made of pure sin. In your reach though at the same time was far from your grasp.

At the beginning it was just her and Garrick, lounging in the sun's warm embrace and admiring the sweet call of Mother Nature. Her beauty was bountiful, but this was not what caught Demelza's eyes. Her emerald orbs catching movement beneath her as a limber body moved through the cove beneath her. Discreetly, she tried to maneuver herself into a better position though the sun caught her tresses. The flashes of beautiful red contrasted with the still blue sky, though he could see none of it. However, she could see all of him; she then thinks to herself 'Tis th' small moments tha' need ta be treasured.' So she would enjoy the sight, since she knew better than anyone else that time moves faster or slower than one would appreciate.

Ross cut through the cerulean waters with ease and Demelza relished the sight of him without his clothes. She knew that it was wrong to admire a man in his skin and naught else. She knew it was not appropriate to do, but she could hardly keep her eyes averted!

He was all muscle from what she could see, which was little if she was to keep her hiding place. The clear sky making this day nearly idyllic to her! She had finished the majority of her chores and what was left could be completed at night; so all that was left for her to do was this. Garrick was napping at her side and when Ross turned to float on his back she hid her head in the tall grass. Hoping that he didn't catch sight of her, well part of her did.

The other wondered what trill could come with being caught, if there was any to be found.

Down below Ross was languid as he floated peacefully in the little cove, and after scrubbing his skin raw he felt much better. There would be no guilt in going home to his beautiful kitchen maid. When had he thought her beautiful and not just a servant? When did she become a prevalent figure in his mind?

Better yet, when had he stopped thinking of Elizabeth and started thinking of Demelza?

A small wave crashed over his head and pulled him out of his thoughts; standing quickly he ignored the suspicious flash of red in the corner of his eye. Running his hands through his hair, Ross tried to siphon as much water from it as he could. He walked slowly out of the water and onto the sand, letting the water drip down his muscles as he did so.

In the corner of his mind he was sure that he heard a small peep somewhere, but shook the thought from his head and began to dress. His clothes were covered in the small grains that would take Demelza a while to clean, that he was sure of.

Ross placed his hat on his wet curls before getting ready to saddle Darkie again. Faithful girl she was, the horse had remained in the immediate vicinity from where he had left her and nudged his hand when he approached. From elsewhere he could hear someone run but paid it no attention; little did he know that it was his kitchen maid as he hastened herself to get to Nampara before he did. Her bare feet pounded the ground as Garrick followed her faithfully, but she was too preoccupied to think of him at the moment! All she was focused on was getting back to her station before Ross got back.

This job was the best thing that ever happened to her and she was not going to ruin it by not attending her duties as she ought to be. Since there was no doubt in her mind that Jud and Prudie would leave her their chores for the day as well. With that thought in mind, Demelza ran.

Along with her went a memory that she would always remember, since Ross was one of the most handsome men that she had ever lain eyes on.

Her body was heaving as she made her way throughout farm land and over paths, her eyes keeping track of the roads to see if Ross would come trotting along on Darkie. Garrick was keeping distance from his master's feet for fear that she may accidentally kick him in her haste. Demelza picked up her skirts when jumping across little ditches, and her red hair bounced behind her as she ran non-stop. If she did then there would be the possibility of Ross getting back before her.

If she could not make this clear enough, she had to get back before he did. This is a fact that cannot be stressed enough!

Then salvation came to her after what seemed alike hours of running, and Demelza thought that Nampara was the second most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes upon. She finally allowed herself to slow and catch her breath, her poor chest heaving in order to get some much needed air into her lungs. Sweat had formed on her brow and her legs and sides ached with the effort it had taken to keep pushing on. Though there was triumph to be found in this pain, since it did seem she had made it back to Nampara in time.

Just as she stopped heaving and had wiped the sweat off her brow she heard the unmistakable sounds of Darkie's hooves pounding the ground. Demelza made her way to the kitchen door without stopping to look back at Ross, since she was so sure that her cheeks would be inflamed in red. It wouldn't do to be exposed after she had taken such lengths to making sure he wouldn't find out. Once in the kitchen she let out a small sigh before putting on her apron.

Dinner, her knew focus was to make dinner.

Minutes after she had gotten a dough together she heard the door open and the distinctive gait that only Ross had made sounds as he took each step. "Demelza?" and she felt her heart stop for the moment as she took a moment from her work to look at him from across the room.

"Yes, sir?"

This was it, he knew what she had done and would punish her for it.

"Bring dinner to my study along with any ale Jud had not managed to scavenge from me."

Thank the lord.

"O' course sir."

Then he left her to her work and to her thoughts, while his raged in his curly haired head.

When did it become so hard to engage Demelza in conversation? How had this occurred without him knowing? 

Ross shook his head before opening the door to his study/library, he had far too much to think of and adding Demelza to the mix would do him no good in the long run. So he spent his time looking over his finances and barely paid any attention to the fading light. Imagine his surprise when a candle was placed on his desk followed by a slice of shepherd's pie with a small cheese platter. "Some..." he trailed off when ale was placed in front of him with a glass, "...Ale."

"Some br-" he could hardly finish by the time a small plate of bread was put next to his slice of pie.

How does she do that?

"Thank you Demelza, eat yourself before you go off to bed. Understood?"

"Yes sir," and he couldn't help but to hide a smirk. Her brogue accent made it sound like 'Yes suh' and it was just so... so... Demelza like. It was the little things like that that made his life bearable, and all the little things that Demelza did had made his day.

Yes he would treasure the small moments.

Behind his study door, Demelza had promised to cherish the little things like the smile he tried to hide from her. As well as her little memory atop the cliff, they would be kept close to her heart.

"Yes, it be th' lil' things tha' make th' world go 'round," she whispered to herself as Jud and Prudie waddled into the kitchen. Drunk per usual. "It be th' lil' things indeed," and she moved to give them their dinner before going to enjoy hers.

**Author's Note:**

> I won't update this series as much since I am working on other things on both FF and AO3. If some of you haven't go to my FF account and I have other content that people may or may not be interested in. If you don't like it cool, if you do then good. But until FF is back on I can't work on any major fics that I have.
> 
> Ragehappy Mavin Fan  
> (A.K.A. Rhohel_of_the_Shire)


End file.
